


Interlude

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: A quiet moment between Ahsoka and Barriss.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Ahsoka leans her head on Barriss’ shoulder. The innocent gesture feels forbidden. Their friendship is well-known, but perhaps not the depth of it.

Moments together are quiet, stolen. Their paths cross rarely these days; they’re both busy with the war. 

“When will Master Skywalker expect you back?” Barriss asks softly.

They’re on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple. More importantly, Senator Amidala is currently on Coruscant.

“Not for a few hours at least,” Ahsoka says.

“Then maybe we have time to talk about something besides war, for once.” 

Ahsoka smiles, and tries to ignore how her heart leaps. “I’d like that.”


End file.
